What No One Wants
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Overly dramatic one-shot where Noah is taking Emma breaking up with him too hard, and Cody tries to make him spill what's making him cry. An AU. They're best friends. At the beginning, anyway. Rated T b/c. See A/N. Will probly need different cover to better suit it.


**A/N: Did anyone ask for this? No. Am I behind on my other Noah and Cody fics? Yes. Do I care? At this moment, not really. I'm tired as I write this authors note, forgive the tone of it.**

 **Wrote this back in January. It's overly dramatic and hopefully somewhat entertaining to read. It was an attempt at the 'Emma breaks up with Noah' situation I just LOVE using over and over and over again... I'm** ** _so_** **original, as Noah would say.:P**

 **Enjoy!**

18-year old Noah Martin slammed his locker door, his dark hair falling in his face as the door created a small but powerful wind in the drafty hallway. He growled and cursed to himself as he pushed it back behind his ear. He was wearing a black sweater vest over a blood red long-sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and green hiking boots, the only remaining hint of any vivid brightness.

He didn't want to come to school that day, because his weekend left him emotionally drained and physically withered.

It all started when his girlfriend Emma dumped him the Friday before.

Emma. The name that had once sung so sweetly through Noah's head the weeks before now stung with sharp bitterness that consumed him.

His weekend had entailed laying on his bed, trying to read his favorite book as the words swirled and blurred in his red tear-stained eyes, his long hair a tangled mess. After moping for a good two hours, his best friend Cody came over, since they were supposed to hang out that night. When he heard Noah in his locked bedroom, he immediately knocked, then proceeded to try and break it down when he didn't get an answer. Of course, being the weakling he is, he didn't make a dent. Finally, Noah gave in and slowly cracked open the door. He locked eyes with Cody. "Come in," he whispered, almost silently.

"Dude, you don't look so good. Did someone die?" Cody joked, expecting some sort of laugh. Instead, dead silence. Noah shook his head and gestured for Cody to come in.

Noah flopped back onto his bed. Cody could see the tear stains on the pillow at the head of it. His dejected friend sighed sadly and angrily at the same time. Cody sat himself down in Noah's soft desk chair.

"Come on, Noah. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you."

"You can't help, Cody."

"But we were going to finally finish that level on your game.."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be around you, or anyone, right now."

"Why not?"

"It's… complicated."

"Ok.. but I'm coming back tomorrow." With the short exchange concluded, Cody stood up and made his way out the door, but not without offering a kind smile targeted at his sad friend. He left the door open.

The next day, Cody returned to Noah's house. It was raining, so he had on a raincoat over his T-shirt, and was holding an umbrella.

"Cody, I told you to stay away." Noah was in a blue sweatshirt with 'Harvard' written across the front, black sweatpants, and bare feet. His hair was still a mess, and his eyes were droopy, lined with bags, and freshly tear-stained. His voice was tainted with annoyance.

"Sorry, Noah. I'm getting an answer out of you. I don't care if it takes me a week, or a month, but I hate to see you more down than you always are."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Cody, being sarcastic and pessimistic doesn't equate to being 'down'. I simply hold disdain for people who don't have the brains to screw in a lightbulb."

Cody smiled. "There you are, Noah! I was wondering when you'd get back."

Noah sighed. "Well, I can't have you sitting on my doorstep in this weather. Get in here."

Cody stepped into Noah's house once more, wiped his feet, peeled off his wet jacket, and followed Noah as he dropped onto his couch.

"Why are you so obsessed with this, anyway? You never get worked up this much over anything," Noah asked.

Cody sat on the couch next to Noah, and put his arm around him. "We're best friends, something would be wrong if I didn't care so much. We should be able to tell each other everything about anything. Help each other out. Whether it's school, romance, or social crisis, best friends are there for each other, as a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen, a person to trust. I think we have that. But all this hiding what's causing you pain…. Makes me start to doubt it."

Noah put his head down, his eyes closed, and a single tear slid down his face. He felt his shoulders being squeezed gently by Cody's arm. He smiled a small smile. He mumbled, "We do have that. It's just… sometimes, we have to have our secrets…"

"Why? Why do you have to keep this, whatever it is, secret? Why can't you just express yourself to me? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" Cody said this with concern and a bit of fear.

Noah frowned, and he stood up and faced Cody. "Our friendship means the world to me. But I need some time alone to think without you constantly in my face. Can you at least afford me that luxury?"

"Fine. If you think I should leave, then I'll leave. But don't expect me to come back." Cody stood and started to walk out.

"Wh-what?" Noah stuttered. He never, ever stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't tell me what's causing you to act, talk, heck THINK like this, then you can consider our friendship over."

"But-"

Cody put his hand up before Noah could finish. "No buts. You know that." He opened the door, the rain pounding outside.

"No, don't do this, please. I can't have my heart broken again…." Noah whispered the last part, since Cody was already out the door, slamming it behind him. Noah sank to the floor, lay on his knees, and cried silent tears. Cody, on the other side of the door, simply stood in the rain, without the umbrella, and let the rain dripping down his face and hair mask the tears streaming from his eyes. He walked slowly from his former best friend's house toward his own.

 **Told you it'd be dramatic.**

 **Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
